A Mario Christmas
by danniecrystal22
Summary: This is a one-shot of how Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Crystal, Rosalina and Starlow spent there Christmas. This is for Christmas and is a one-shot. Enjoy :D do NOT read until you have read A Mario Story otherwise there is a big spoiler.


A Mario Christmas one-shot

**Me: I wrote this because it's close to Christmas and I was feEaling really in the Christmas spirit, I know it's short but it is a one-shot and we have Yoshi yay**

**Yoshi: yahoo can't wait to be in another story**

**Me: right disclaimer in this story I own Crystal the rest are owned by Nintendo. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. Had to sorry.**

* * *

"Yay it's Christmas it's Christmas come on get up" Crystal had ran into Rosalina's room. This year she decided to go to the Mario world for Christmas. Doshi hadn't and said he was going to spend Christmas with his family. Which she understood.

"ok I'm up. Get ready so we can head to Peach's castle" Rosalina got up really tired but hey it was Christmas.

"ok" Crystal got into her winter sports wear that looked like Daisy and Peach's but dark blue was the main colour she also but on a purple Santa hat. Rosalina was just in her normal dress but she wore a fluffy light blue coat over it.

"come on let's go" Crystal ran out the door to her mach bike and they set off.

X-X

at Luigi's mansion, Daisy and Luigi were about to set off. Daisy was in her winter outfit while Luigi had a green Santa hat on.

"let's a go, we have to get to Peach's castle quickly" Luigi ran to the door

"wait for me it's not like you will miss Christmas unless you run there" Daisy just looked at Luigi

''your right lets a go" and with that they got one Luigi's kart and headed off

X-X

Meanwhile Peach was getting ready for the party and Mario was helping with the decorations, he had just finished decorations the tree which was next to the fireplace.

"that looks great Mario" Peach said as she looked at the tree and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"aw shucks really" Mario blushed

"come on everyone should be arriving soon" as soon as peach said that the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and she saw Crystal and Rosalina on the other side

"hello" Peach greeted them inside

"wow look at this place and the tree hi Mario" Crystal ran inside and couldn't wait until they could open the presents

"hi Crystal hi Rosalina" Mario looked at the over excited girl and wonder if it was because she was having her first Christmas with her family

"hi Mario hey Peach do you want some help in the kitchen" Rosalina always being the helpful type asked Peach

"yes that would be great" Peach said relived for some help as they walked in the doorbell rang

"Can someone get that" Peach shouted from the kitchen

"I got it" Crystal went and opened the door "hi Daisy hi Luigi"

"hi Crystal how have you been" Daisy asked

"fine would you like to come in" Crystal asked remembering her manners. Daisy and Luigi came in and looked around.

"weege so glad to see you. Ok we are now waiting for two more people." as Mario said it the Doorbell rang and in came Starlow wearing a orange scarf And Yoshi wearing a green scarf

"hello yello" said Starlow

"merry Christmas" Yoshi came in

"now that everyone's here who wants Christmas dinner" Peach came in

over dinner everyone was ether wearing santa hats or party hats. There were bad jokes and the pop of someone popping a Christmas cracker now and then when the food came out everyone was talking and eating and were all quite full when the Christmas pudding came round but even the people managed second helpings. After dinner everyone was opening presents. Mario was there talking photos of everyone with there parents and everyone had a really good time. When everyone went home they were joyful and happy and went to sleep almost straight away.

as Crystal went to sleep she thought of how a great Christmas it had been and how 1. Bowser didn't show up and 2. This year she spent Christmas with a family. She went to sleep with a smile across her face

* * *

**Me: what do you think and if your reading this when it's not Christmas. Then ok and review and tell me what you think and I may do one next year with more character Christmas :D**


End file.
